The present invention relates generally to data reduction in storage systems, and more particularly to enhancing performance-cost ratio of a primary storage adaptive data reduction system.
Storage systems are utilized in information technology environments such as enterprise computing systems. Because information technology system managers are generally interested in increasing data storage efficiency, many modern storage systems provide data reduction for increasing storage efficiency and storage savings. Data reduction techniques are increasingly used to store primary data in less storage space. Examples of such data reduction techniques include compression and deduplication. Data reduction requires large amount of processing resources such as processor cycles (MIPS) and memory bus bandwidth to perform the necessary mathematical transformations on the data, resulting in a higher cost/performance ratio.